themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Singapore Army
The Singapore Army is part of the British Army, and is the ground combat force of the Colony of Singapore, a Crown Colony of the United Kingdom. It is commanded by British Forces Singapore. It is one of two parts of the British Army recruited by conscription (the other being the Bermuda Regiment). =Organisation= *3 Armoured Brigades *6 Mechanised Brigades *9 Infantry Brigades =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *Browning L9A1 9mm Pistol *L47A1 9mm Russian Pistol (PM Makarov) *L105A1 9mm Pistol (SIG P226) *L117A2 9mm Pistol (SIG P229) Submachine Guns *L2A3 Sterling 9mm Submachine Gun **L34A1 Sterling 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun *L92A1 9mm Submachine Gun (Colt RO635) Rifles and Carbines *SAR 21 Series **SAR 21A 5.56mm Rifle **SAR 21 Sharpshooter 5.56mm Designated Marksman Rifle **SAR 21 Light Weight Carbine 5.56mm Carbine *M16S1 5.56mm Rifle **Colt Model 649 5.56mm Carbine *L119A1 Special Forces Weapon 5.56mm Carbine (Diemaco C8 SFW Carbine) *L101A1 5.56mm Rifle (Colt Mk 18 Mod 0 Carbine) *Rifle, No. 4 .303 Rifle (Ceremonial) Sniper Rifles *L96A1 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *L115A1 8.6mm Sniper Rifle *AWC 7.62mm Suppressed Sniper Rifle *AW50F 12.7mm Sniper Rifle *L82A1 12.7mm Sniper Rifle Machine Guns *Ultimax 100 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *L7A2 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun *L4 Bren 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *L2A1 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun Infantry Support Weapons *L17A1 40mm Under-slung Grenade Launcher (M203PI on L119) **L17A2 40mm Under-slung Grenade Launcher (M203PI on L85A2) *L19A1 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher (Mk.19 mod.3) *L9A1 51mm Light Mortar *L16 81mm Mortar *L74A1 12 Bore Combat Shotgun (Remington 870 Wingmaster) *L128A1 12 Bore Combat Shotgun (Benelli M4 Super 90) Infantry Anti-Armour Weapons *L14A1 Carl Gustav 84mm Recoilless Rifle *L1A1 66mm Rocket **Light Anti-Structures Missile *LAW 80 Anti Tank Weapon *L2A1 ILAW (AT4) Anti Tank Weapon *NLAW (MBT LAW) *L6 WOMBAT 120mm Recoilless Rifle Less-Lethal Weapons *L1A1 66mm Grenade Discharger *ARWEN 37mm Multiple Grenade Discharger Armoured Vehicles Tanks *FV4034 Challenger 2 MBT **Challenger Marksman SPAAG **Titan Armoured Vehicle Launched Bridge **Challenger Armoured Repair and Recovery Vehicle (CRARRV) **Trojan Armoured Vehicle Royal Engineers *Centurion Mark 3/7 Armoured Personnel Carriers *Bionix AFV Series **Bionix Infantry Section Vehicle ***MILAN ATGW Team Carrier (carries two MILAN fireteams (2 men each), 2 firing posts, and reload missiles) ***Starstreak HVM Team Carrier (carries two HVM fireteams (2 men each), 2 aiming units, and reload missiles) *FV430 Series **FV432 Armoured Personnel Carrier ***Infantry ****L16 3.1in Mortar Portee ****L6 WOMBAT 4.7in Recoilless Rifle Portee ****L14A1 Carl Gustav 3.3in Recoilless Rifle Portee ***Royal Singapore Artillery ****Battery Command Post - BATES battlefield artillery target engagement system ****Battery Command Post - FACE fire control computer ****Cymbeline mortar-locating radar ****Observation Vehicle ***Royal Engineers ****L9 anti-tank Bar Mine Layer ****L10 Ranger Anti-Personnel Mine Launcher ****Towed Giant Viper mine-clearing system **FV434 "Carrier, Maintenance, Full Tracked" - REME Maintenance carrier with hydraulically driven crane. **FV435 Wavell communications vehicle **FV436 Command and control - some fitted with Green Archer radar, later Cymbeline radar. **FV438 Swingfire - Guided missile launcher ***FV438 TOW - Guided missile launcher **FV439 Signals vehicle - Many variants. *Saxon APC *Bushmaster Protected Mobility Vehicle Reconnaissance Vehicles *Combat Vehicle Reconnaissance (Tracked) Series **FV101 Scorpion 90 - Light Tank **FV102 Striker - Anti-tank guided missile **FV103 Spartan - Armoured Personnel Carrier **FV104 Samaritan - Battlefield Ambulance **FV105 Sultan - Command and Control Vehicle **FV106 Samson - Armoured Recovery Vehicle **FV107 Scimitar - Light Tank **FV120 Spartan with Milan compact turret - Anti-tank guided missile *FV721 Fox *Alvis Stormer Series **FV4330 Stormer Light Tank - CTAI turret with the 40mm CTWS **FV4331 Stormer HVM - Short Range Air defence (with Starstreak High Velocity Missiles) **FV4332 Stormer Tank Destroyer - Kværner Eureka TOW turret **FV4333 Stormer APC **FV4334 Stormer Ambulance **FV4335 Stormer ARV **FV4336 Stormer Command Vehicle **FV4337 Stormer Fire Support Vehicle - GIAT TS 90 turret **FV4338 Shielder minelayer **FV4339 Stormer Cargo Carrier Engineering and Support Vehicles *Viking BVS10 *Terrier Armoured Combat Engineer Vehicle *FV180 Combat Engineer Tractor *RKhM-4-02 Nuclear and Chemical Reconnaissance and Survey Vehicle *Chubby (mine detection system) *Buffalo (mine protected vehicle) Artillery *SSPH Primus 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer *FH-2000 155mm Howitzer *FH-88 155mm Howitzer *L118 Light Gun 105mm gun *Lightweight Mobile Artillery Weapon System-Rocket (LIMAWS-R) *Ordnance QF 25 pounder (Ceremonial saluting weapon only) Anti Tank *MILAN 2 *Swingfire *FGM-148 Javelin *TOW Air Defence *Oerlikon 35mm twin cannon **Oerlikon GDF-005 **Challenger Marksman SPAAG *Rapier FSC (Field Standard C) *Starburst (being phased out) *Starstreak HVM (High Velocity Missile) **Shoulder Launcher **Lightweight Multiple Launcher **FV4331 Stormer HVM Support Vehicles Light Support *Landrover **Land Rover Wolf Truck Utility Light and Medium (Higher Specification) (designated TUL-HS and TUM-HS) **Land Rover Defender Truck Utility Light and Medium (designated TUL and TUM) **Battlefield Ambulance - using Land Rover Defender 127" chassis High Mobility Vehicles *Harley Davidson MT350E Motorcycle *Honda R250 Motorcycle *Carrier Full-tracked Articulated BV206 *Supacat All Terrain Mobility Platform (ATMP) Cargo Vehicles/Artillery Tractors *Land Rover 101 Forward Control Truck GS *Leyland/DAF 4 tonner *Bedford MK and MJ 4 tonne *Bedford TM 4x4 8 tonner *Bedford TM 6x6 14 tonner *DROPS **Leyland Medium Mobility Load Carrier **Foden Trucks EKF 6 x 6 Improved Medium Mobility Load Carrier Logistics Support Vehicles *Oshkosh Heavy Equipment Transporter (HET) *Oshkosh Wheeled Tanker **15,000-litre Tactical Air Refueller **20,000-litre Close Support Tanker (Fuel) **18,000-litre Close Support Tanker (Water) *JCB Mechanical Handling Equipment *Kalamar Rough Terrain Container Handler (RTCH) Army Watercraft *2 Ramped Landing Craft Logistic *Combat Support Boat *Rigid Raider *Assault Boat Mk 6 *Assault Boat Mk 5 *Mexeflote Raft *Army Work Boats Engineering Equipment *Logistic Support Bridging (LSB) *M3 Amphibious Bridging Vehicle *BR90 Close Support Bridge **No 10 Bridge **No 11 Bridge **Tank Bridge Transporter (TBT) *No 12 Bridge *BR90 General Support Bridging (GSB) **Automotive Bridge Launching Equipment (ABLE) **Bridging Vehicles (BV) **Long Span Equipment (LSE) **General Support Bridge (GSB) 2 Span Pontoon **Medium Girder Over Bridge (MGOB) **Heavy Girder Over Bridge (HGOB) *Air Portable Ferry Bridge (APFB) **APFB Over Bridge (OB) **APFB Fly Fly Forward (FF) **APFB Single Storey (SS) **APFB Single Storey Reinforced (SSR) **APFB (Ferry) (FY) =Insignia= Rank insignia is identical to that of the British Army, except for the title "SINGAPORE" appearing under all insignia at and below the rank of Colonel. Category:British Armed Forces